bmm0586fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
NS3
NS3 é uma das proteínas não estruturais do vírus da dengue. Com ~618 aminoácidos, é a segunda maior proteína sintetizada pelo vírus.[http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s12250-013-3390-x BRECHER, Matthew; ZHANG, Jing; LI, Hongmin. The flavivirus protease as a target for drug discovery. Virologica Sinica, v. 28, n. 6, p. 326-336, 2013.] Possui quatro atividades enzimáticas: serino protease, NTPase, helicase e RTPase, sendo a primeira exercida pelos 180 últimos resíduos da região amino-terminal e as outras três exercidas por resíduos da região carbóxi-terminal.[http://abbs.oxfordjournals.org/content/40/2/91.short QI, Rui-feng; ZHANG, Ling; CHI, Cheng-wu. Biological characteristics of dengue virus and potential targets for drug design. Acta biochimica et biophysica Sinica, v. 40, n. 2, p. 91-101, 2008.] A atividade de serino protease tipo tripsina (apesar de, diferente da tripsina, ter preferência por resíduos básicos como Arginina e Lisina Arg-Lys*Ser/Gly) é catalisada por uma tríade catalítica formada pelos resíduos His-51, Asp-75, e Ser-135.[http://www.pnas.org/content/87/22/8898.short CHAMBERS, Thomas J. et al. Evidence that the N-terminal domain of nonstructural protein NS3 from yellow fever virus is a serine protease responsible for site-specific cleavages in the viral polyprotein. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, v. 87, n. 22, p. 8898-8902, 1990.][http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0042682289906399 BAZAN, J. Fernando; FLETTERICK, Robert J. Detection of a trypsin-like serine protease domain in flaviviruses and pestviruses. Virology, v. 171, n. 2, p. 637-639, 1989.] Exige como cofator a proteína NS2B.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/65/5/2467.short FALGOUT, B. et al. Both nonstructural proteins NS2B and NS3 are required for the proteolytic processing of dengue virus nonstructural proteins. Journal of virology, v. 65, n. 5, p. 2467-2475, 1991.][http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682283711980 ARIAS, Carlos F.; PREUGSCHAT, Frank; STRAUSS, James H. Dengue 2 virus NS2B and NS3 form a stable complex that can cleave NS3 within the helicase domain. Virology, v. 193, n. 2, p. 888-899, 1993.] O complexo NS2B-NS3 cliva a poli-proteína viral dentro da região das proteínas C, NS2A, NS4A e na região C-terminal da NS3.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/67/4/2327.short LIN, C. H. A. O. et al. Cleavage at a novel site in the NS4A region by the yellow fever virus NS2B-3 proteinase is a prerequisite for processing at the downstream 4A/4B signalase site. Journal of virology, v. 67, n. 4, p. 2327-2335, 1993.] [http://www.pnas.org/content/90/13/6218.short LOBIGS, Mario. Flavivirus premembrane protein cleavage and spike heterodimer secretion require the function of the viral proteinase NS3. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, v. 90, n. 13, p. 6218-6222, 1993.][http://vir.sgmjournals.org/content/78/2/337.short TEO, Keng Fong; WRIGHT, Peter J. Internal proteolysis of the NS3 protein specified by dengue virus 2. Journal of general virology, v. 78, n. 2, p. 337-341, 1997.] A poli-proteína também é clivada pela NS2B-NS3 entre as proteínas NS2A/NS2B, NS2B/NS3, NS3/NS4A e NS4B/NS5.[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/004268229190540R PREUGSCHAT, Frank; STRAUSS, James H. Processing of nonstructural proteins NS4A and NS4B of dengue 2 virus in vitro and in vivo. Virology, v. 185, n. 2, p. 689-697, 1991.][http://jvi.asm.org/content/64/9/4364.short PREUGSCHAT, Frank; YAO, Chen-Wen; STRAUSS, James H. In vitro processing of dengue virus type 2 nonstructural proteins NS2A, NS2B, and NS3. Journal of virology, v. 64, n. 9, p. 4364-4374, 1990.] Em todos esses sítios, são encontradas sequências de dois resíduos básicos consecutivos (Arg-Arg, Lys-Arg ou Arg-Lys Gln-Arg na junção NS2B/NS3), após os quais ocorre a clivagem, seguidos de um resíduo de cadeia curta (por exemplo: Glicina, Serina ou Alanina). Essas reações ocorrem no citoplasma. Acredita-se que outros sítios da poliproteína são clivados por enzimas da célula hospedeira.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/69/11/7232.short FALGOUT, Barry; MARKOFF, Lewis. Evidence that flavivirus NS1-NS2A cleavage is mediated by a membrane-bound host protease in the endoplasmic reticulum. Journal of virology, v. 69, n. 11, p. 7232-7243, 1995.][http://jvi.asm.org/content/71/11/8475.short STADLER, Konrad et al. Proteolytic activation of tick-borne encephalitis virus by furin. Journal of Virology, v. 71, n. 11, p. 8475-8481, 1997.] [http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0042682289901621 NOWAK, Thomas et al. Analyses of the terminal sequences of West Nile virus structural proteins and of the in vitro translation of these proteins allow the proposal of a complete scheme of the proteolytic cleavages involved in their synthesis. Virology, v. 169, n. 2, p. 365-376, 1989.][http://europepmc.org/abstract/med/2826667 SPEIGHT, G. et al. Gene mapping and positive identification of the non-structural proteins NS2A, NS2B, NS3, NS4B and NS5 of the flavivirus Kunjin and their cleavage sites. The Journal of general virology, v. 69, p. 23-34, 1988.] A função da sua atividade como helicase é desenrolar os ácidos nucleicos em dupla-fita durante a replicação do RNA viral, uma atividade dependente de energia.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/73/4/3108.short LI, Haitao et al. The serine protease and RNA-stimulated nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase functional domains of dengue virus type 2 NS3 converge within a region of 20 amino acids. Journal of virology, v. 73, n. 4, p. 3108-3116, 1999.] Essa energia é fornecida pela hidrólise de ATP catalisada pela mesma região da proteína, caracterizando a NS3 como uma NTPase.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/67/10/6152.short SUZICH, J. A. et al. Hepatitis C virus NS3 protein polynucleotide-stimulated nucleoside triphosphatase and comparison with the related pestivirus and flavivirus enzymes. Journal of Virology, v. 67, n. 10, p. 6152-6158, 1993.][http://jvi.asm.org/content/67/2/989.short WARRENER, P.; TAMURA, J. K.; COLLETT, M. S. RNA-stimulated NTPase activity associated with yellow fever virus NS3 protein expressed in bacteria. Journal of virology, v. 67, n. 2, p. 989-996, 1993.] A região C-terminal da NS3 exerce ainda atividade RTPásica, removendo um fosfato do final 5’ da fita de RNA viral recém sintetizada, possibilitando o capeamento 5’ do genoma.[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682202915047 BARTELMA, Greg; PADMANABHAN, R. Expression, purification, and characterization of the RNA 5′-triphosphatase activity of dengue virus type 2 nonstructural protein 3. Virology, v. 299, n. 1, p. 122-132, 2002.][http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682283715874 WENGLER, Gerd; WENGLER, Gisela. The NS 3 nonstructural protein of flaviviruses contains an RNA triphosphatase activity. Virology, v. 197, n. 1, p. 265-273, 1993.][http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682204004635 BENARROCH, Delphine et al. The RNA helicase, nucleotide 5′-triphosphatase, and RNA 5′-triphosphatase activities of Dengue virus protein NS3 are Mg 2+-dependent and require a functional Walker B motif in the helicase catalytic core. Virology, v. 328, n. 2, p. 208-218, 2004.] Provavelmente essa atividade RTPásica é catalisada pelo mesmo sítio que exerce atividade NTPásica, e ambas as atividades, assim como a atividade de helicase, são dependentes de Mg+2. Após a remoção do grupo fosfato pela NS3, o capeamento é continuado pela proteína NS5, que adiciona uma molécula de GTP à fita de RNA (criando uma ponte trifosfato) e metila o sétimo átomo de nitrogênio da guanina. estão indicados. (B) As regiões hidrofóbicas flaqueando o domínio cofator da NS2B estão indicadas em preto. DC: domínio cofator. O domínio de protease com sua tríade catalítica indicada por * e o domínio de RTPase/NTPase/Helicase da NS3 estão indicados. Informações retiradas de QI, et al. ABBS (2008). 40 (2): 91-101. Imagem feita por Davidson de Almeida.]] Essas atividades enzimáticas tornam a NS3 essencial para a replicação do RNA, do processamento pós-traducional da poliproteína e da replicação e maturação dos vírions, sendo um possível alvo terapêutico por meio de inibidores dessa protease.[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0960894X05012291 YIN, Zheng et al. Peptide inhibitors of Dengue virus NS3 protease. Part 1: Warhead. Bioorganic & medicinal chemistry letters, v. 16, n. 1, p. 36-39, 2006.] Apesar de inibidores comuns de serino proteases não funcionarem ou apenas funcionarem em altas concentrações, descobriu-se que a aprotinina, uma pequena proteína pancreática bovina inibidora de tripsina, é capaz de impedir o acesso do substrato ao sítio ativo da dessa protease envelopando a enzima.[http://jvi.asm.org/content/64/9/4364.short PREUGSCHAT, Frank; YAO, Chen-Wen; STRAUSS, James H. In vitro processing of dengue virus type 2 nonstructural proteins NS2A, NS2B, and NS3. Journal of virology, v. 64, n. 9, p. 4364-4374, 1990.] Ver também * Combate à Dengue * NS2B * NS5 * Capeamento 5' do RNA (em inglês) Referências